1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a touch panel and a technique suitable for use in a control method of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many mobile equipment and tools each having a large touch panel exist. Among such mobile equipment and tools, there are many equipment and tools in which a GUI display image displayed on a display rotates in accordance with an attitude of the equipment. For example, in the case of a rectangular display, while Web browsing will be easier to be viewed in case of a vertical positional state, in the case of viewing a movie or the like, it is desirable to view an image in a lateral positional state.
Recent mobile equipment and tools are arranged to rotate a GUI display image in accordance with an attitude for such a use described above. In mobile equipment or tool having a liquid crystal display of a tilt type, particularly, in a digital camera or the like, there is a case where a high-angle shot happens to take place depending on a photographing scene. In such a situation, photographing takes place in such a manner that the camera may be turned over by 180 degrees (held upside down) so that the liquid crystal display of the tilt type is opened by 90 degrees.
The Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-207633 proposes such a technique that even if a relative orientation of the user and the touch panel changes, an operation feeling of the user remains being unchanged. Specifically speaking, there has been proposed such a technique that if the orientation of the touch panel for the user is changed, a display origin is changed so that a displayed item is rotated and displayed, an origin of a touch-input is changed, and a touch position is converted into coordinates based on the changed origin.
The Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-039989 proposes such a technique that in a digital camera having a touch panel, if it is determined that a movement of a touch on the touch panel is a predetermined trace (serving as a gesture), a function assigned to the determined trace is executed.
According to the method proposed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-207633, at a position to which a monitor is rotated by 180 degrees, since the GUI display image (for example, a member such as an icon which can be touched by the user or the like) is also reversed vertically and horizontally (rotated by 180 degrees), a visibility is enhanced and the user can operate easier. However, according to such a method, in the case where the mobile equipment is, for example, a digital camera, if it is held upside down, there is a possibility that when the user confirms an image at the time of a rec review after photographing, the user happens to perform an erroneous operation is performed. Note that “rec review” denotes such a processing that in order to confirm the photographed image, after an object is photographed and before the object image is recorded into a recording medium, image data is displayed to an image display unit only for a predetermined time (review time).
For example, while the touch panel of each of the recent mobile equipment and tools gets larger, since a grip portion is smaller compared with the whole surface area, if the trace of the operation by the touch as disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-039989 or the like is performed, a grasping hand becomes unstable and there is such a risk that the camera is dropped. The recent mobile equipment and tools are not equipped with a device which detects such a risk and inhibits the operation in the upside-down state.
Since a hand which grips changes in dependence on a camera shape, the finger which is used to perform the touching operation is reversed, and if the trace of the operation by the touch as disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-039989 Patent Literature 2 is permitted, there is such a risk that the camera is dropped in the case where the user is not familiar with handling the camera.